The way things could have been
by NordyGirl
Summary: Hello. Enjoy! The story of how Tony could have prevented the rumble. P.S. I own none of the characters. Please R and R.
1. Happily ever after?

The rumble was getting intense, and Tony was desperate to fulfill Maria's wishes. He ran as though his life depended on it. When he came across the fenced area under the highway where the rumble was taking place, he saw Riff and Bernardo, both with looks of hate in their eyes.

"NO!" shouted Tony as the violence began to intensify.

"Stay out of this, Pollack!" shouted Bernardo.

"Why do we have to fight? I see no reason to…" begged Tony.

"I see you are a chicken. Don't want to fight your own battles?" said Bernardo in a mocking tone.

"No, I came to stop this."

"Aha! He is chicken!" said Bernardo as he shoved Tony.

"Would it make a difference if I told you Maria sent me here?" said Tony in a desperate voice while Bernardo was about to punch him.

The angry expression on Bernardo's face softened. "Maria sent you here?"

"Yes."

Then Riff joined in the argument and said, "Tony, are you taking sides with them PR's now?"

"No, I'm on no one's side."

Just then, Bernardo spotted Anita and Maria running down the street. Maria was shouting, "Bernardo, don't!"

"You are right, Tony. This is wrong. There is nothing to fight over. Who cares about a piece of street anyway?"

"We do!" said Riff in an angry voice.

"No, Bernardo's right. Enough is enough." said Baby John.

Both the Jets and the Sharks seemed to have a change of heart. They both agreed that fighting would not make one better than the other. They then decided to leave before Officer Krupke caught them. After the two groups parted, there was only Tony and Maria.

"I knew you had magic!" said Maria with joy as she hugged Tony for what seemed like an eternity.

The love of two people of opposite backgrounds had brought a reign of peace between the Jets and the Sharks. Everyone had gotten their happily ever after, or did they…


	2. Chino

Here it is, chapter 2! Enjoy!

Is there really such a thing as happily ever after? Yes, but there are those who don't believe in them…

As Tony and Maria were leaving, Chino lurked from out of the shadows… carrying a gun. Perhaps he was jealous that Maria was with another man, or maybe he had other ideas…

Tony and Maria went back to his apartment, where he introduced her to his mom. Oddly enough, she said, "Eh, skinny…but pretty!" Exactly as Tony said she would. They then went back to Tony's room, where they got over the shock of what had happened.

"Tony, do you believe in happily ever afters?"

After a moment of thought, he said, "Of course I do, I found it for myself!" He then gave her a passionate kiss and offered to walk Maria home. Little did he know that Chino was following him…

"Buenas Noches!"

"Good night!"

Tony then started walking home. He couldn't ever remember being this happy in his whole life. Just then Chino walked up to him and asked, " So, you really love her, do you?"

"Yes." Tony answered with a smile on his face.

"Well, guess what, Pollack! You are not the only one! If you ever touch her, you will be sorry!"

"Chino, don't be so irrational! I would never hurt her!"

"I don't believe you!" he said as he ran off.

This qualified as one of the oddest conversations Tony had ever had.

He then saw Bernardo. "Bernardo, I need you to make sure Maria stays away from Chino."

"Didn't you know? He is going back to San Juan."

"Oh."

Was Bernardo telling the truth, or was he covering up for Chino? To be continued…


	3. If I can't have her

Here it is, CHAPTER 3! Enjoy!

Tony wondered whether he really should believe Bernardo. After all, he did just try to murder his best friend. He decided not to think about it. He decided to just think about Maria, who was the only thing on his mind lately.

Chino, who was always possessive, suddenly ran up to Bernardo. "Hey, man, thanks for covering for me!"

"You know, while I don't trust Tony myself, I don't think threatening is the way to do it. You're on your own, _mi amigo_. Why don't you just go back to San Juan? There are other girls, you know." He then walked back to his flat.

"If I can't have her, NO ONE CAN!" Chino thought as he too went home.

Chino was, in fact, going to San Juan in three months. But he would not go without Maria. Even if it meant drastic measures…


	4. Hostage

Here it is, chapter 4! Enjoy! I apologize for Chapter 3 being so short!

Chino, in his madness, climbed up the fire escape to Maria's window, which he slipped through easily. He then shook Maria awake, not gently, I'm afraid.

"Chino, what are you doing here?"

"You'll see…" He then scribbled down a note, but what it said Maria might never know. "I'll be back, and if you dare leave this room, you'll be sorry." He said as he jumped out onto the fire escape.

Hours later, Tony was still awake. He was just to happy to sleep. Suddenly, a note flew through his window. He picked it up and read:

_Dear Tony,_

_I am holding Maria hostage. If you ever want to see her again, send ten thousand dollars to me. You have 24 hours to fulfill my wishes._

_Chino_

Did Chino really want the ten grand, or did he just lay a trap for Tony…


	5. The Plan

Here it is. Chapter five! Enjoy, but please review. And now, on with the story…

Chino climbed back through the window, holding a gun. "Now, if you want to see your precious Tony again, you would be wise to remain quiet!" he snarled with an angry expression on his face.

Tony was arguing with himself in his mind about what to do. He had an idea, one that will be revealed later.

"Tony, don't do what Chino says. It's a trap!" Yelled Anita as she ran up to Tony while he was walking to Maria's apartment.

"Relax, I have a few tricks up my sleeve…" he said with a mischievous smile.

"You'd better. What is it you plan to do?"

"You'll see…" he said as his smile grew wider.

"Maria is my best friend. Whatever it is you're doing, I want in."

"All right." He then whispered his plan to Anita. She too had a mischievous grin on her face. "I get it…"

They then made their way to Maria's apartment. They had no idea of what ti expect of Chino as they stepped through the door…


	6. Surprise!

Here it is, chapter six. I'm sorry the other chapters were so short. (Stupid writers block!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (sigh)

Tony and Anita went up to Maria's apartment. "Okay, Chino. I have the ten thousand dollars!" They nervously walked into the room, holding the gym bag which supposedly contained the money. You will understand why I used the word "supposedly" soon.

"All right." He took the bag from Tony.

"Well, aren't you going to let her go?"

"As soon as I count the money."

Then Anita cut in, "Say, before you count it, why don't you tell me what you plan on spending it on?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious." She said with a shrug.

While Chino started talking about his plans for a ranch in Mexico, Tony went and undid the knots that bound to the bedpost. Chino was so involved in his fantasizing that he did not see Tony and Maria creep out of the flat.

"Well, I should get going. I wouldn't want to keep you from celebrating your success!"

"All right." He then opened the gym bag, which did not carry ten thousand dollars, but several pairs of pants! He then turned around and found that his victim was gone. "I'll get you for this, Tony!"

What will happen next? I'll update this soon so you can find out.

Until then, adios amigos!


	7. Running

Hey ya'll! Sorry I haven't updated! Here is the next chappie!

Tony, Maria, and Anita ran off into the darkness.

"Tony, what was in that gym bag?" Maria was striking up a conversation.

"Well, let's just say mom will have a lot less laundry."

"Where are we going?"

"My place. Chino doesn't know where that is, so that seems the only logical place to go."

Anita then chided in. " What about me?"

"Come with us, querida!"

" I don't know…"

"Less talking, more walking!" Tony then said out of nowhere.

They then reached his apartment.

"Wait, since when is this apartment the Ritz Hotel?"

"Long story, ma!"

"Let's just say…hypothetically…that there is a crazy Puerto Rican guy chasing us and that he doesn't know where we live. Was I right to come here?"

" Yes, but what do you mean "hypothetically"?"

"Never mind"

Tony, Maria, and Antia went into Tony's room. Little did they know that someone was waiting for them…


	8. Interrogation

Hello everyone! I know it's been almost a year since I've updated this, but I'm back!

Tony opened the door and found Lt. Shrank sitting on his bed, looking at the various posters and knickknacks in his room. "Ah, Tony! There you are! Just the man I was looking for!" Tony looked at him with suspicion. "Now, I don't mean to bother you at a time like this, but I was wondering if I could ask you and your two lady-friends a couple of questions."

"Alright.", said Tony. "I'll go first." He gave Maria and Anita a look that said "Wait.", and the two ladies went to join Tony's mother in the living room to watch I love Lucy. (A/N: I have decided to set this in 1956. I Love Lucy was around back then.)

"Alright, now I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to answer truthfully. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, my first question has to do with the dance. What made you come in the first place?"

"Well, Riff said something about calling in the Sharks for a war council, and for some reason, he wanted me there. I was reluctant to go, but lately, I'd had feelings that something big was coming my way, and figured maybe that something big was waiting for me there…"

"You mean Maria? Enough with the daydreaming! Get to the point!"

"Well, I did find Maria there. I didn't bring a date on purpose. Because maybe I would find that something big."

"Alright, so you danced with Maria. Was her brother there?"

"Yes. And so was Chino."

"Did either Bernardo or Chino look angry when they saw you together?"

"They both did. But Bernardo was the only one that said anything."

"Alright, so am I correct in assuming that Maria sent you to stop the rumble?"

"Yes. And after we hung out at my place for a little bit, and then I took her home."

"And am I correct in assuming that a few hours later, Chino sent you the note?"

"Yes. And then I filled a gym bag with my clothes, rather that the ten thousand dollars he was demanding, and as I walked to Maria's, Anita came up to me to warn me about Chino. She said she wanted in. We went into her flat, and while Anita distracted Chino, I got Maria out of there. Me, Maria, and Anita ran, and I heard Chino screaming "I'll get you for this, Tony!". And here we are."

"Alright. Thank you. Could you please send Maria in?"

Tony went to get Maria. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she closed the door behind her. She sat down and waited for Lt. Shrank's questions.

"Alright. Now Bernardo is your brother, right?"

"Yes."

"Now, I understand that both him and Chino didn't seem the idea of you and Tony together. And you were held hostage by Chino because of it. Care to tell me what he did to you?"

"Well, he climbed into my window, and he was writing something. And then he said," If you dare leave this room, you'll be sorry." And then he left. A little later, he came back, and he ties me to the bedpost. And then Tony and Anita came. Anita distracted Chino, and then her, me, and Tony all came here."

"Thank you. Please send Anita in."

Maria walked to get Anita. "Anita, Lt. Shrank wants you for questioning!"

"Can't I finish this episode of Lucy first?"

" I think you better go now."

"Fine." She huffed in annoyance. She then walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Now, I only have one question for you. What did you say to Chino to distract him?"

"I asked him what he intended to do with the "ten grand" and he said something about a ranch in Mexico. And then we ran here."

"Thank you." They both walked out to the living room.

"Goodnight, folks. Don't worry! We'll catch that freak!" Lt. Shrank the left the flat.

Oh, they would find Chino, alright. But it wouldn't be that easy…


End file.
